The purpose of this study is to evaluate whether the age-related increase in left ventricular (LV) mass and relative wall thickness (RWT) is related to increased aortic impedance. Research will also examine whether age-related differences in two potential influences on aortic impedance, namely, the autonomic nervous system response to adrenergic stimulation, and the arterial beta receptor responsiveness exist.